


Thrice and Done

by MarquessBrie



Category: Count of Monte Cristo (2002), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Corruption, Deal with a Devil, Deal with a Fairy, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Pregnancy, Dimension Travel, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Framed for Treason, Half-Elves, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Paternity Dilution, Pirates, Pregnancy, Quiet Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Shipwrecks, Soul Selling, Trading Firstborn, Trope Subversion, Warlocks, sex as a tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquessBrie/pseuds/MarquessBrie
Summary: The Count of Monte Cristo, set in the context of 5th Edition Dungeons and Dragons, centered around Mercedes. Actually my backstory. I may have gotten carried away.
Relationships: Mercedes/Edmond, Mercedes/Pit Fiend (D&D), Mercedes/Several Pirates
Kudos: 2





	Thrice and Done

My name is Mercedes Dantes. I am the daughter of an attendant to the Countess Mondego, and I grew up with two boys, Edmond, the son of a clerk and Fernand, the son of the Count. They had a more or less friendly rivalry between them, and to my delight, I was often the object of their competition. Fernand was intense and intelligent, but quite entitled. Edmond was earnest and loyal, but quite a dunce. They both worked as ship hands on the same cargo ship, the Pharaon, though Fernand did so more at the behest of his father, while Edmond was working towards earning his captain's papers. 

The day my sad tale really began, they returned to port and Fernand was acting strangely cold, but Edmond was elated, overjoyed. 

He told me a harrowing tale, the captain had taken ill and it was down to him and Fernand to save him! Apparently the first mate had wanted to make it back to port as the primary goal, but Edmond intended to save the captain. In the end, Fernand and Edmond took a rowboat to the island they were close to.

As it turned out, the island was none other than the one on which the exiled Emperor was being held prisoner! They were both nearly shot, but by some small miracle, the Emperor himself confirmed that they were no agents of his. The guards heard them out and sent a cleric to the ship to cure the captain, who confirmed the man had been on death's door. When everyone made it back to port in one piece, the captain retired and signed over his ship to Edmond, so grateful he was for the courageous action that saved his life.

I was thrilled for him, of course, and further elated when he said he'd propose properly after his first shipment, when he could afford a ring. I could see the powder keg my love was casting sparks into, though. So I lied.

"I cannot bear not to be married to you a moment more! Let's elope to the Feywilds!"

Edmond, the lovable oaf, had never heard of the plane before, but being a half elf, I'd grown up hearing Gran speak of the Old Country, and Father mention how the whole plane all varied between unsettling and terrifying. It sounded like just the place for my growing family, a world away from the enemies arrayed against us.

I told Gran my plan, and her eyes glittered with pride at my cunning and shrewd judgement. She opened a Way, and introduced us to Summer Court before departing. The Queen, apparently, loved weddings and was delighted to officiate. It was a small affair, and we only had the clothes we had worn there, but Edmond and I could feel the depth and solemnity of our vows and the joy and contentment of our companionship. The ritual completed, and upon our breasts, over our hearts, shone a symbol of the Summer Court and our love, a Sun with seven flares. We kissed and it felt like laying on the beach with our toes in the water, like running through a field, like watching fireflies…"

While my heart soared, I knew there were still loose ends to tie up. We wouldn't survive on love alone, even if we'd made a good impression with the Summer Queen, so I beseeched her. Grant me enough money for my family to live comfortably, and I would give her my firstborn child. Whoever they were, service to the Summer Queen would be a position with prestige and power. I never planned on leaving anyways, what was a city when family was so close?

The Queen agreed but would refrain from granting me this boon until "the time was right," whatever that meant. No matter. My answer was an emphatic "Deal!" With my family provided for, I returned to my groom.

He had become restless and wanted to go back. Apparently my foolish husband had given his word to the Emperor that he would deliver a letter to a friend of his with the utmost discretion. Edmond needed no more than his word that the letter was strictly about the mundanities of prison life to pledge to deliver it.

With the heels of my hands in my eyes I asked if the subject of his illiteracy had come up, and sheepishly he said yes. I tried to convince him it was a bad plan. I tried to make him see reason, but his word was his bond, and do you think someone would do that? Just lie to a stranger?

In the end, I couldn't just let him walk into the conflagration alone. We crossed back, and as is custom with such crossings, we appeared in exactly the wrong place at exactly the wrong time. The guard was knocking down Edmond's door, and I could not convince him that talking our way out of the situation was not an option. They took him, and left me to stew.

Immediately I left for Fernand's house, convinced this was somehow his doing. He was overjoyed that I had come to him at such a late hour, and I tried to tease from him what he had told the prosecutor, but he was single-minded in his pursuits. It took all my wiles to delay him, let alone glean useful information.

After at least an hour of this, my dolt of a groom burst in, speaking before he had even taken account of who was present, saying that he had finally married me, but that he was on the run from the guard and needed assistance. After a moment of stunned silence they both turned towards me, and I backed out of the room…

Unfortunately, I'd backed into a room with only one exit, the one my husband was entering, with a look of hurt confusion on his face. "Mercedes, why would you call upon Fernand so late?" He could tell I was scared and struggled to comfort me through his turmoil. Fernand, on the other hand, looked at us both with a cold sneer, drawing a sword and tossing it to Edmond.

My husband took up the sword to defend us and I stood, paralyzed by fear, unable to think of a way to escape with my love. Edmond struggled to understand why this was happening, and in the clearest confession I'd ever heard, Fernand shouted at him, "Because you are the son of a clerk, and I'm not supposed to want to be you!"

Because we had been delayed, we were captured. I do not know what became of my husband, but I was sold into slavery for my crimes. Treason, apparently. I was given the name LeFae for my sale. My papers changed hands a few times before I ended up on a pirate ship as a cook. I could not stand being made to serve people I did not respect, so my free time was spent coming up with plans for escape. 

Luck was with me one day, and among the haul was a ritual summoning spell. I bided my time, making certain when I cast it I would not be detected, which is an accomplishment on a ship, let me tell you. 

Finally, the hour was at hand, I performed the ritual, and through the portal stepped a winged man with crimson skin twice as tall as any other man I'd ever seen. 

Devils, I'm not sure you know, are big on slavery. Their entire hierarchy is more or less based in it. They kinda get off on it. So when I told him that I wasn't into it, he found it a little difficult to relate. He wasn't interested in any of my initial offers, but he knew what he wanted. I was pressed for time and he wasn't budging, so I agreed to birth his "spawn," as he so affectionately called it.

The bargain was struck, but there was a catch. There always is. "You are so enamored of freedom, come retrieve what you need for your end of the bargain, mortal." He smirked moving his loincloth to the side, revealing a pendulous cock with a pointed head and huge balls, swollen with seed. Even soft, it would be a challenging fit. 

He must have found my horrified disbelief amusing, because his body shook with laughter, and the serpent between his legs stirred. I bit my lips and shed my clothing, the glowing embers of his eyes smouldering with restrained lust.

Recalling my situation, I paused. "If we're caught, I will not be able to carry this child."

"Then you'd best be quiet," he teased with a toothy grin. "Of course, I could trap any noises you may make with ease, but for the duration of your quest? That will be costly." He stroked his chin in devious thought. "Your soul, and your tryst will be silent."

I balked at the notion. Obviously I couldn't grant him my soul in addition to my womb. "A being as powerful as you must find such spells trifling. Surely-"

He interrupted me with an enormous finger pressed to my lips, and I found myself unable to make a sound. "Souls are the currency of the Abyss and I am already making an exception by allowing you to complete our initial bargain as I have." His finger removed, my powers of speech returned to me, and with them an idea.

"I'm a woman possessed of self control. What say you, instead of silence for the duration of our lovemaking-" his lip curled in disgust at the turn of phrase, "- you mute yourself for the duration and silence me only when I cry out, and in return you receive a portion, say five percent, of my soul?"

"Fifteen," he countered.

"Seven," was my retort.

"Nine, and not a whisper less."

"Deal." I had a very small margin of error, but things as they were, it was a risk I had to take. My silence guaranteed, my task commenced.

I was tiny in comparison to him, but it was simple enough to bring him to full mast, bringing his rod into my cleavage. It was… interesting, feeling his heat against my skin like that. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, though I rather wish I could. The way his sack draped over my lap quickly got me to a similar state as he was in, and my breath caught in my chest.

I flinched as his enormous hand reached for my face, but he gently caressed my cheek. Against my will, I felt drawn to him, felt the tip of his massive cock touch my lips. I couldn't help but suckle at what stuck beyond my breasts. He twitched under my ministrations and smirked. "I should have asked for more, shouldn't I? You're a little slut, you'd probably have a whole litter for me if I'd asked."

My cheeks flushed almost as red as his skin, and I could feel my lower lips swelling. I pulled my lips from his cock and clambered onto his lap. The feeling of his huge, rippling muscles beneath me made my heart race. I reached between my legs and positioned him before easing myself onto his rod. He groaned appreciatively and rested his hands on my hips. 

There was no force, I would be doing this myself, but feeling someone so much larger than me hold me like that spoke to something within me. My body clenched around him as I sunk lower and I swallowed a moan. He licked his lips and bobbed his eyebrows at me enjoying this game I was playing with my soul. 

Before I settled, he pressed against my cervix and I couldn't help but let out a startled squeak at the pain with its hint of pleasure. Before the sound escaped my lips it was stifled by a finger, not to my lips, but through them. 

With my throat silenced, a heat kindled in my core. I presumed that signified that I was now missing 9% of my soul and tried to grip tight to what remained.

I looked at him with sultry determination and licked and sucked the digit in my mouth. He sucked in a deep breath exhaled a self-satisfied smirk his free hand exploring my bare chest. It was a trial to endure those nipple tweaks and rolls without squeaking but focusing on my bouncing and on the finger in my mouth helped, strangely enough… or so I thought. An impassioned moan would have slipped out of my mouth except for his finger and his silencing magic.

I had to make him cum soon, I couldn't take much more of this, as each would be sound drained my soul of all but lust. I reached behind myself to caress his sack as I rode him. He bucked into me, flipping us and I could feel his snarl as he bent forward to grip me, though he had ensured it all made no sound. He slammed into me, apparently with less restraint than I had managed and drew a third and fourth progressively lustier yelps. The flood of arousal was difficult to stave off even with the surprise of his thrusts accounted for, but I did so. 

I was so close! 

I mean, he was so close!

He, apparently, knew what was going on, and he whispered, "You're so close! Cum for me, you little breeding bitch!" He crooned, voice even huskier than before.

It was good. It was so good. I could feel him sliding in, feel as he pounded my cervix. The pain had faded to pleasure, unbearable pleasure, and my commitment to silence wavered. I could feel better. He could give me pleasure unending…

He would do no such thing, though.

I remembered that to stave off my orgasm until he finally came first, but I couldn't restrain myself as I somehow felt the gush of warmth that finally rushed home… I mean… I don't know what I mean.

I squirmed and arched against him, and he told me what it meant. "You're a slave to your passions. I own half of you mortal and the rest is begging for me. You'd love being my personal cock sleeve, I can tell by the way you twitch…" he whispered harshly into my ear.

I stifled any further moans and got a hold of my body. It was a lot easier now that he wasn't thrusting… Though somehow he was still hard. Almost half of me really wanted to make sure I was pregnant, but I still had majority share and I voted off. I pulled myself from him, his seed dribbling down my thigh and pulled my clothes back on with shaky limbs. He watches the process with amusement before standing before him, awaiting our departure.

He huffed a laugh and vanished with a chide, "I said bear, not conceive."

It was later that I discovered that a blood red pentagram appeared over my sun. I was marked by by second pact.

I realized with equal parts revulsion and an anticipation that in order to ensure I wasn't killed for a suspect child, I would need to sew confusion about their paternity. Over the next week or two I seduced half of the crew and became the most popular form of entertainment. More than half of me revelled in the sensation of their cocks deep inside me, filling me with their seed before leaving me satisfied and spent. 

That purpose accomplished I… Weaned myself off of that heady pursuit.

My duties didn't lessen as I began to show, and it was a near thing that I wasn't thrown overboard or marooned. Only my infidelity got enough crew mates uneasy enough at the thought of my and my unborn child's deaths to prevent that unfortunate event from coming to pass.

It all came to a head as I went into labor. A storm overtook the ship, and not just any storm, but an honest to god hurricane! Everyone was struggling just to keep the ship afloat, leaving me to give birth on my own. With the half devil's first cry the winds calmed and the yellow sky shone through the clouds. A few men came to check on me and my child, and on seeing he was certainly none of theirs, they wrenched him from my hands intent on tossing him to the waves.

Through the eye of the storm stepped the Summer Queen, in all her terrible splendor. She glared at me before plucking my newborn son from the pirates' clutches and vanishing as suddenly as she had appeared.

It was then that the eye left us, and the brutal winds returned. Eventually the ship succumbed, and I don't recall how I made it to shore.

Next I recall, I was face down in wet sand surrounded by fog as thick as wool. I couldn't even see my fingers if I reached too far. Out of the mist emerged a woman in a billowing cloak wearing a silver half mask.

"Child," she stated, by way of acknowledgement.

"Sure." I muttered into the sand.

She huffed a small laugh. "Your antics have caught my attention, young one. Two pacts, each subverted the fulfillment of the other."

I drew myself up to my knees. I was surprised by how little pain I was in.

"With a Fairy Queen and a Pit Fiend, no less." She sounded impressed. I was having trouble following the logic behind that, but remained silent. "I would like to propose a bargain. A deal. A fresh pact. I know you have plans. Goals. A list of names." She smirked indulgently at me. "What you need to start on that is power. I can give that to you, but in return, you would need to heed my call. I am typically a taciturn deity."

I thought about the offer. I thought about my son and my husband. I thought about the Queen, the Devil, the pirates, whoever signed off on those arrest warrants and Fernand. "What would this look like?"

"I would lend you use of my magic. With diligence and steadfast service, I'll be able to trust you with more of it. You can end our bargain at any time, but you would immediately forfeit the use of my magic. The pact is certainly weighted in your favor, youngling."

It wasn't slavery. I was beholden, but not forever. Once I'd done what I needed to do, I could just walk away. "Deal." I said, reaching up to grasp her hand

"Thrice and done." She purred, helping me up. "You may call me Leira, child. What will you go by now that you are bound to the Mother of Illusionists?"

"Call me Rosemary."


End file.
